Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accent lighting systems and more particularly to accent lights for use in connection with posts, post caps, stairs and vertical, sloped and horizontal surfaces associated, for example, with decks, docks (and other marine applications), patios, arbors and indoor/outdoor spaces.
Description of Related Art
For both safety and aesthetic reasons, there is a desire to provide accent lighting in decks, docks (and other marine applications), patios, arbors and indoor/outdoor spaces. For example, stair installations, such as with the treads or risers, are often lit not only for the obvious safety concerns, but also because such lighting is viewed as attractive and opulent. Similarly, the perimeter of an indoor/outdoor space is often accent lit to provide a clear indication of the barrier location but also to provide pleasing illumination of surfaces without having to use overhead lighting which oftentimes is harsh and overly extensive. Still further, accent lighting is often preferred to overhead lighting because the illumination can be better focused and thus the distracting and perhaps visually interfering overspill associated with overhead lighting sources is avoided. Indeed, accent lighting is preferred in many installations, both indoor and outdoor, because such lighting can effectively address safety concerns while simultaneously providing an attractive lighting feature without concern for light pollution.
A number of accent lighting solutions are known in the art. These solutions suffer from a number of well known drawbacks including excess cost, difficulty or inability for customization, failure of the light source to be hidden from casual view, and premature failure of the lighting sources due to overheating or environmental intrusion (from water, for example).
There is a need in the art address the foregoing and other issues when providing an access lighting system.